


俄狄浦斯之歌

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 小妈文学|狗血奥丁的葬礼之后，索尔终于能同他的继母在一起。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. 01+02

01 Six feet under

雨是冷的。

索尔整了整身上的正装外衣，但仍旧抵挡不住雨水沿着领口从颈后滑下，打湿整个丝质内衬。他就那样站着，没什么表情——在这灰蒙蒙的雨天中，他突然拿捏不准自己是该哭还是该笑，反正在雨水的遮掩下看起来都是一个样，没什么差别——就是退一万步来说，为了已故的、正在散发着樟脑味儿的实木棺材里腐烂的（他在这个词上咬重了发音）老奥丁，在场的人又有多少是真正流泪了呢？或许一个也没有。

况且，再也没有人能够因为这样或那样的原因来指责他。他如今是家族的主人，唯一且至高无上的。就如同现在，哪怕是个下猫下狗的天气，只要他索尔·奥丁森仍站立在此处一动不动，就没有人试图撑开伞避雨。

不过现在是八月末，炎热还霸占着这一片土地不愿离去，因此淋雨这件事还不算令人难以忍受。但也因此，索尔能嗅到滂沱大雨落到草地后再蒸腾起来的奇特味道——这些臭气歪歪扭扭地顺着他的鼻腔钻进神经里，若有若无，却令人作呕——墓园的草地被六尺之下的死亡攫获，充斥了足以令他窒息的气味；尤其是当他想到未来这气味中也会有他因疾病死去的父亲一份时，窒息感就在这大雨之下变得格外强烈。

他正要把视线从这副花了半个月才打造好的、约七英尺长五英尺宽的镶金棺材处移开，打算下令放置棺材，右耳处却传来了比雨声更为引人注意的声响：那是一声哽咽，然而在索尔听起来却更像是丞待报废的马车转轴——反正都是令他心烦的玩意儿，这个与那个，本来就不该存在什么区别。

可是发出这声响的是洛基——无论他先前的姓氏是什么，如今都被冠以波尔森——他父亲近一年前的新婚妻子，然而如果细究起年龄，或许还比索尔本人要更小些。按照这一点，他本该批判自己的父亲是个老变态，然后再用一笔钱打发走这位父亲的遗产，让一切仿佛从未发生过。

倘若他不觊觎他父亲的情人。

一开始并没有那么复杂，他只不过是把这年轻的后母当做奥丁的又一个新鲜宠物，最多三年就要更换一次，不定哪天回来他们家那庞大的财产之中又要分出去一小部分；然而那头黑发，那双绿眼，那身与阿斯加德格格不入的忧郁气质，却在某一个夜晚大胆地闯入了索尔年轻的梦中。在那个神秘的境地里，他与自己的后母在储物室里相遇，黑发青年一把搂住他，用急切而哀凄的声调述说他的父亲已经老了，而他的欲|望难以满足……于是他膜拜着他的肉|体，他们互相舔舐，直至洛基在他带点茧子的手指和强健的阴|茎上得到了从未有过的高|潮。绿色的宝石闪烁着，嘴唇在他的耳边低语：“我会怀上你的孩子。”

索尔醒来的时候总是大汗淋漓。

但在早晨，在现实之中，洛基仍然在早餐时披着沉色的丝质睡袍，从楼梯上一级一级地走下，最后弯下腰给奥丁一个贴面吻。年轻的脸颊同充斥着某种古董气息的老人相贴，然后直起身来，在奥丁的右手边上的乌木椅上就坐。他对索尔笑了笑。早上好。总是这样，他与他年轻的后母之间从未有过任何亲密接触，哪怕是一个拥抱。

而现如今，他却能直接走过去，拉起那半跪在棺椁前默默落泪的洛基，让年轻的生命紧贴着他的肩头。他能感受到胸腔的搏动。

“擦干你的眼泪，洛基。”他道。

洛基眼圈还是红的，此刻有些讶异地看了他一眼。他知道这份讶异出在何处——在此之前，他从来没有直呼过洛基的名字，他从来会叫：波尔森夫人。在奥丁面前，他永远都不会逾越。

在负责埋藏的工人动手前，洛基终于停止了哭泣。他摘下脖子上的项链——这是奥丁在某个拍卖会上以天价买下的漂亮玩意儿——他将这项链扔下了那个深坑之中，连同一把泥土，宣告死者的最终安息。索尔看着泥土覆盖棺椁，不知怎么，他总有一种直到此刻父亲才真正死去的感觉。

按照遗嘱的要求，奥丁被葬在前院的槐树下，因此回到宅子的路并不远。家族的远亲都回谢了索尔邀请他们住下几晚的客套要求，坐上了车就走；于是最后迈进宅子大门的，就只有索尔、洛基，以及一众仆人。仆人们都被遣散回去更衣休息，“今日也不必工作了”这一命令一下达，所有人都立马散开，要把身上湿冷的衣服换下，只有管家海姆达尔还滞留一阵，神色复杂地看了他一眼才离开。

“洛基，回去换衣服，”他看着坐在沙发上似乎在沉思的人，“你会生病的。”

洛基闻声抬起头来，那双幽绿的眼睛在被打湿还在一绺一绺往下滴水的黑发衬托下，显得格外瞩目。他像个幽灵一般沉默。索尔看没等到回答，就直接就坐在了他的身侧。

“洛基……”他张开嘴，正想说些什么安慰对方，没想却被直接打断。

“你以前都是叫我夫人的，索尔。”洛基无不尖锐地回答，“是你的父亲——我的丈夫去世以后，我在这里就全无地位了吗？”

索尔没有回答他的质问，只是坐得又近了些。所幸洛基也不需要他的回答，显然他只是伤心过了头。

“他那天还和我说他想下楼去看看的。”洛基游魂一般喃喃着，“结果第二天早上就……”

“别难过，”索尔这么说，隔着他的一头黑发按着他的后颈，“世事无常。”

当然，世事无常。索尔挑了挑眉。所以他坚信事在人为。

“你知道，洛基，失去了不代表糟糕透顶。”他低下头，凑近对方苍白的嘴唇，“或许还会有什么转机出现……”

在两百零八天三小时三十七秒——他第一次做那个梦开始，他终于吻上了自己的暗恋对象——他的继母。同他想象中一模一样，这个吻同洛基本人一样冷淡。于是他转过身去半跪在沙发上，双手紧握着青年人的肩角。洛基被迫仰起了头，而后，他猛地推开了索尔。

“你疯了！”洛基瞪大了双眼，右手还摸着自己被吮咬至几近红肿的下唇，“你忘了你的身份吗？”

“什么身份？”索尔不紧不慢地脱下外衣，湿淋淋的衣服被扔在茶案上，“你指的是……我如今是阿斯加德的主人、遗产的继承者这个身份吗？”

洛基一脸不可置信地望着他，“你这是什么意思？”

“只是想提醒你，洛基。”他解开了最顶上的两颗衬衫纽扣，“遗嘱里你拿不到任何一分钱——除了你那些漂亮珠宝、衣服和包包——这里要提醒你一下，你把最贵的那条项链给了父亲陪葬；而如果你拒绝了我，洛基，”

他低下头，“你会被赶出庄园，然后流落街头。”

洛基对此的回应是用尽全力扇了他一掌。索尔倒也不恼，只是径直走向楼梯，在身形消失在尽头前，他笑了一声：

“好好想想吧，洛基。”

02 The True MURDERER

事在人为。

雾气将整间浴室化为装满浓汤的罐头，索尔坐在罐头中央的浴缸里，右手夹着一只点燃了的雪茄，空气就在这瞬间被呛人的烟雾气息牢牢占据。不过说实在的，他其实没多喜欢抽烟，在这么多种算不上得好的嗜好中，只有酒精还算令他满意。然而无论如何他都需要这支烟，他需要这种既可以让他保持清醒又能放松神经的玩意儿。这几天他的心脏有些紧绷过头了，尤其是在父亲的葬礼上——尤其是在他亲手谋杀了他的父亲之后。

对，没错。他深呼吸后吐出一阵烦躁。他，索尔·奥丁森，亲手杀死了自己的父亲。

他一开始并没有这样的打算，这一点必须要被澄清。在最后的三个月，他才接到父亲病危的通知，于是决意要从海洋的另一端乘坐轮船赶回，好亲自照顾他的父亲。见到卧病在床的奥丁时，他确实是痛苦的，只是没太能表现得出来。他同洛基以及几位看护交接班，早几日都是在上午给他的父亲念着当日新闻，颇为轻松自在。然而这种和谐并未持续多久——在一个他单独看护病人的夜晚，意识还模糊不清的奥丁突然道：

“洛基……我的洛基呢？”

我的。这个词索尔并不太乐意听见。当然，他知道洛基是他父亲的妻子，毫无疑问，无需多言；但即便如此也不代表他会忍受别人一次一次地提醒他——洛基不是他的，现在不是，或许将来也不是……他猛然站起，为这种突如其来的、近乎诡异的独占欲感到心慌。他别过头去不再去看他那躺在病床上的父亲，试图用什么来转移注意力——他注意到两步外的长榻上还放着散开的手织毛毯，那是两个小时前洛基同他交接时留下来的混乱。

他走过去，抓起那只鹅绒枕头，将那个感受甜蜜的器官深埋进入，最后深吸一口气。他嗅到了某种残余的用绿茶与香松混合苦橙的味道，是述说不尽的寂寥和冷清——是洛基的气味，与那个腐烂的物体格格不入。

格格不入。他垂下手，试图要让那位老人也感受到这甘甜的气味——或许已经感受过了，或许是每个夜晚——你知道，这个想法会使他陷入某种疯狂之境。

如此，当鹅绒枕头被压在奥丁脸上使他窒息而死时，你的确不需要太过惊讶。毕竟，人总有一天会死去。

“奥丁森先生。”

门口处传来敲门声，像鹿蹄撞击橡木，使他从过往的幻像中清醒过来。他沉下声：“进来。”

开门的人有着深色皮肤，蓝色眼睛之上似乎蒙了一层白雾。索尔看着这位老管家，总觉得十多年过去了，他还是这个模样，从未改变，如同这个缠满藤蔓的古老庄园。

“海姆达尔。”他道，“你的眼睛还是老样子吗？”

“是的，奥丁森先生。”管家将浴巾搭在架子上，“老爷曾经让我去治一治——但把刀用在这个地方上，我不放心。”

“可你看不清东西。”

索尔记得当他还是个孩子时海姆达尔的眼睛就是如此。这种疾病荆棘一般缠绕了管家的半生，尘世的阳光在这双眼睛的威慑下也被遮去一半光彩。

“有时候，奥丁森先生，”海姆达尔手上的动作停滞了一瞬，“瞎了的眼睛能让我看得更清楚。”

这个回答令他的心跳不规律地跳动了一次，有如被人紧紧拽着，试图将那颗温热的、有力的器官向外拖曳。他的眉头紧皱着，所幸的是，他没有转过头去看海姆达尔。他只是深吸一口气。

“什么意思。”

海姆达尔神色变了又变，嘴几乎抿成一条直线。最后他绷着脸，沉声说：“我认为，老爷的死是一场谋杀。”

他手上的雪茄被捏得折起，指尖也因为这个发力的动作而发白。一种恐慌袭击了他——八月末的天里，这句话却像是冬季里的暴雪，让他的血液几乎停止流动。但最终他还是放松了下来，而右手紧握着那个置在浴缸旁的雕花玻璃托盘。

“这是一项不小的指控，海姆达尔。”

“我明白您的担忧，”海姆达尔面上仍是一片沉静，“但我怀疑——这是个合理的猜测——波尔森夫人谋害了老爷。”

他的右手也放松了下来。

“父亲死于肺萎缩带来的窒息，我想这与洛基无关。”

“洛基·劳菲森，”海尔达姆换了个称呼，连带着声音也一并拔高，“如果不是劳菲家将近破产，他根本不会嫁给老爷。他想要的只有钱财！况且我听说，他在同老爷结婚前就已有意中人，同波尔森老爷的婚姻纯属无奈之举，他对老爷不可能没有怨恨……”

“够了，海尔达姆！谁准你揣测我父亲与洛基的关系？”他的表情蕴含雷霆之势，似乎就在发怒边缘，“别再让我听到这话，否则我不会顾及情面。”

海尔达姆只好噤声。金发的奥丁森抬脚走出水面，水流被搅乱后又遍布地上，弄得到处都是水迹。这样的水痕清理起来略微有些麻烦，但这是索尔·奥丁森的一贯风格，谁也无法撼动，谁也不会指责。只除了一次——他的继母望着他与朋友派对上的一片狼藉——“让你的那些婊|子们滚出我的庄园！”

洛基指的是出现在派对上的一些年轻女人中的三几个——她们穿着低胸或齐胸短裙，周身环绕着艳丽的香水气息，嘴唇有如玫瑰，正试图将自己纤细的腰身塞进奥丁森的臂膀。而洛基，他本人正阴沉着脸现在他们面前，一身礼服和手上切割精巧的钻石戒指相得益彰。索尔认得出那枚戒指，那是两个月前他的父亲询问过他意见的小饰品。

他本来对这些香水百合没什么兴趣，只不过是一个“正常的贵族少爷”应有的社交仪式，做些面上的调笑功夫。但此刻，这枚戒指却令他他突然有些心烦意乱起来：“您未免管得太宽了——波尔森夫人。”

说完，他也不管身后的洛基脸色有多难看，在其中一个女人的脸颊上留下一个吻，低声道：“结束后过来我的房间。”

索尔打开了今天一天都不曾迈入的房间大门。他的房间里没有浴池，不像洛基的那件主室，浴室和步入式衣橱各自占据了一个房间的大小。庄园的设计正是如此，让你清晰地明白谁才是真正的主人。然而——

“别说话，听我说。”有人在他开灯之前轻轻地掩住了他的嘴。这是一双柔软的手，但过长的指甲却在他的右脸上留下了几个印子，“我想好了，索尔。”

年轻的奥丁森抚上对方的腰身，让对方紧紧贴着他的胸膛。他感到血液似乎在血管中流动，又似乎即将喷涌而出——这热切以某种丝线的形式，在洛基的身上缠绕，沿着顶端传递过来。

“我会在礼拜三和礼拜日过来你的房间，”他说，声音里是难以言喻的悲哀，“但不要让仆人们知道……”

索尔没给他讲完话的机会。他再一次吻上他渴望已久的嘴唇、脸颊、颈窝、锁骨……他不紧不慢地解开洛基浴袍的带子，好似在拆一件礼物包装。

这就像那个梦境。

带着薄茧的手指沿着脊背滑落到腿间的隐秘地带，触及指尖的却只有温热的皮肤质感，没有一丝一毫的布料遮挡。

“你……”

“闭嘴！”

于是索尔不再多言。他的掌心覆盖着那两瓣软肉，指腹刚进入柔软的内里就被热情地包裹着、挤压着，融化成湿漉漉的糖浆。洛基很是敏感，甚至无需他多施什么技巧，粘腻的汁液就流满了他整个的手掌。

他的继母浑身颤栗着。

他的洛基说：“不要在这里，到床上。”


	2. Shame！

他突然想起了洛基的父亲。

索尔还记得那个男人，中等年纪，身高同洛基差不多，或许还要高些，但总是将自己包裹在裁剪合体的衬衫中。我的洛基是个很好的孩子——他这么对奥丁说，语气是毫不在乎。

而如今他坐在堆满绸缎的床上，背靠着软质流苏皮面垫，突然就想起了这一切。他正等待洛基从浴室出来。这是那个黑夜后的第二个月，一切都如洛基说的那般进行——至少一开始是如此；然而这种背德的欢愉在索尔的房间进行了一个月后，洛基的房门在一个周五被敲响：

“索尔？”

被叫到名字的青年没有回应一句话——甚至一个词。他用带着伤痕的手拦腰抱起他的情人，没有理会洛基慌乱的呼声，甚至可以说是急不可耐地在床上进入他。于索尔而言，洛基永远都足够柔软湿润，像个等待新婚丈夫的新娘，羞涩又放浪。这种恰到好处的自持让索尔很受用。

后来洛基才知道那晚有人对索尔说：

“你的继母，我猜他在床上一定像个娼妓一样，只要有好处，对谁都可以张开大腿。”

洛基对这种言论只是一笑了之。他似乎都什么都不在意，甚至于同索尔厮混久了，在床上他还可以拿这些同他早已熟悉的情人开玩笑。

“我的主人，今晚你想怎么对待你的娼妇？”

洛基刚从浴室出来，浴衣被正往下滴水的发尖晕染了一大片深色，被优渥生活养出的细腻肌肤柔软而光滑，正散发着柔和的光晕。他走到床边，跨坐在索尔的大腿上；肌肤相抵，他是柔熟的绸缎。

浴袍并没有系上带子，松松散散地向两边散开，索尔的手沿着侧边滑了进去，在洛基的腰身同脊背上抚摸着，如海浪抚摸沙滩。洛基双手按在情人有力的臂膀上，半跪起来俯身吻上还比他大了几个月的继子。

刚洗浴完的唇是湿润而温暖的，索尔含住对方湿滑的舌尖，算是温柔地扫荡过洛基口腔的每一个角落，发出“啧啧”的水声。索尔热衷于亲吻，热烈的、柔和的……饱含温情的亲吻。这种奇妙的感情宣泄让洛基难以理解。

搭在后腰的手缓缓向下滑去，终于在片刻后挤入那个隐秘之境。湿漉漉的穴道不断地收缩挤压着仅没入一个指节的中指，滑腻的液体却好似立马就要滴落下来。索尔难得放过了洛基快要麻木的唇舌，带着笑意在他耳边呼吸。

“这么湿……自己玩过了吗？”

热气肆意妄为地冲击着敏感的耳道，耳尖也被烫得微微发红。洛基侧了侧头，在吻上那张一到床上就会胡说八道的嘴前轻声低语：“只是因为你。”

那只挑拨着情欲的手又向内推入了一个指节，模仿交媾的动作进出着，被精心修剪过的指尖时不时触及柔软内壁的浅层，成功让无论同索尔交欢过多少次都仍旧敏感得过份的洛基浑身发软，像块融化的冰糖。他舔舐着洛基的上颚，痒痒麻麻的感觉让黑发青年不自觉地推了推对方的胸膛，却被索尔搂着腰贴得更紧。

是甜的。他想。

他将手指抽出，滑腻的银丝黏在他的指尖上，又被他恶趣味般地抹在洛基的小腹上。洛基睁开眼睛，略带疑惑地看了他一眼。随即洛基低了低头，吻在索尔的坚硬的腹肌上。洛基似乎对这处很是情有独钟，尤其喜欢沿着腹部的线条一点点地磨蹭着舔吻，索尔也习以为常。但今天不太一样，洛基没有在往常会停滞的地方重新仰起头来与他接吻，而是继续向下……直至索尔能感受到那连接着高挺鼻梁的鼻尖与潮湿的热气同时抵到他的下体。

洛基从未给他口交过，倒是他有尝试过用舌头和嘴唇将洛基带往欢乐的极致，他知道洛基对那很受用——他会浑身颤栗着，下面湿得一塌糊涂，却用一双蒙上了水雾的眼睛望向他，神思不清地重复：“索尔、索尔……”

仿佛他们相爱。

洛基用嘴唇轻触了触他欲望的顶端，犹豫片刻后用一种试探的态度含进了一半，双颊鼓鼓囊囊地，还被本就蓄势待发的阴茎填满了近乎整个口腔，以至于他的舌头也无处摆放，只好动来动去以寻找一个更为舒适的位置，结果当然是爽到了索尔。不过对于索尔来说，显然这件事给他带来的心理愉悦感远远大于生理上的——他感受着洛基用颇为生涩的动作取悦他，第一次有了“相互”的感觉；而在此之前，他总认为是自己的一厢情愿，是自己的强人所难。

但哪怕再不舍得，他最终还是颇为无奈地让对方抬起头，“好了洛基，你的牙再磨到我就真的破坏气氛了。”

那双隔着生理盐水的漂亮眼睛湿漉漉地瞪着他，让索尔忍不住要吻上他的眼皮。他们又一次亲吻，紧密得难以分开。熟透的蜜桃水淋淋地抵在粗硕的阴茎上，汁液在进入软烂内里的一瞬间迸溅开来，滴落在锦缎制成的床单上。这是洛基最喜欢的一条床单，躺在上面有如坠入絮云。他吻着洛基的颈侧，扶住那略微比他纤细的腰身往下按。

洛基软着身子枕在索尔的耳边，呼吸微颤地用那个窄小的口子贪婪地吞进一切，紧密地裹住欲望之源。他被密密实实地填满，过长的阴茎甚至像顶在在他平坦的小腹上，让他微微有些筋挛的抽痛；这种体验对他来说并非第一次，却永远新鲜。

或许真正的性爱并不重复，而是唯一的恋人、唯一的欲望中发现陌生的、无法替代的新鲜东西。

他的手指随着身体的起伏节奏紧捏着，在索尔的背上掐出一个个红痕，斑驳的玫瑰、猩红的唇膏……索尔曾有一段时间痴迷于望着洛基涂上口红。暗色的膏体旋出，浓重的一抹落在有些苍白的皮肤上，给人以昏眩的感官刺激——其实洛基没有涂口红的习惯，那些一只只昂贵的、艳丽的管状物都是他不管内容一股脑买回来的。他喜欢这样，他喜欢洛基抹上口红后与他接吻的铁锈味道。那是生命的味道。

柔软的内壁挤压着闯入的性器，在离开时紧紧地包裹着吸吮着，又在挺进时战栗颤抖。他酸软的双腿难以支撑这种喷涌的快感，只好任由索尔掐着他的腰，在浅浅的拉起后又重重地落下时洛基近乎尖叫出声，皮肤泛红地在索尔耳边轻声喊叫。索尔颇为轻柔地拂过他的侧肩，身下却是大开大合地操干着那个紧得要命的小穴，阴茎在抽离时带出一大片一大片的黏滑液体，随后又一次次碾过洛基的敏感点，直至他终于在这足以致命的爱中得到高潮。

“你会为我怀孕吗？”

索尔在他还未舒缓过来的欲望中问，他一边缓慢地挺进那片泥泞不堪的地带，一边在他耳畔低语：“和我结婚……成为我的……”

但洛基只是咬紧自己的唇瓣，不发一言。

他皱了皱眉，让洛基趴伏在床上，粗壮的阴茎重新进入雌穴，被撑得泛白的穴口勉强地接纳着索尔激烈的抽插，臀肉被胯部拍击着泛出一片红色，金色的毛发上还沾染点点液体。洛基眼角泛泪，总觉得今天的索尔似乎要更加暴力一些，还没等他思考完毕，索尔就在他的臀肉上不轻不重地拍了一掌，拍打声填满了整个房间。洛基被刺激得又夹紧了穴肉，似乎连阴茎上的血管他都能感受得一清二楚。

快感与疼痛混杂，简直如同暴风雨的狂乱。

“索尔……啊…！你、哈…干什么……？”

他听见身后人带着笑意道：“当然是在以下犯上，在用阴茎管教我的继母。”

这个回答无疑让洛基更为羞耻，索尔甚至能感受到洛基的颤栗和要命的热情。他趁着这种情动将自己送得更深更快，最终在某个点上，洛基呜咽着从阴道深处涌出大量的爱液，简直要淋湿半张床单。高潮时的洛基穴道内毫无疑问更加敏感，他强硬地在筋挛的内壁里抽插着，在洛基哭喊着“我要为你怀孕”时将精液射进最深处。

欲望撞开了所有的门，包括未来。

TBC


	3. Chrismas is all around

圣诞周的气氛是祥和的。

所有人都忙碌而平静，为明日在此举行的圣诞晚会筹备。在洛基这位晚会筹备者的指挥下，每个人都有自己的角色要去扮演，或许是侍者，或许是引路人……或许是宴会的主人。

如你所见，阿斯加德这所宅子是架大机器，而从一个月前那个清晨上了第一下发条起，第一根走针——送早餐的佣人——发现索尔不在自己床上醒来，而是从洛基的房间走出后，语言便像风一样流窜，这在守寡的继母同继子之间的风流韵事从阁楼散播至园丁的小屋。此后，宅子里的人学会了对此类情况见怪不怪，熟视无睹。

他们不在乎在这场故事中到底存不存在受害者和逼迫者，他们只是敬职的谣言传播者。一句话变成了一阵风，一阵风变成了一缕烟雾；如今洛基夹着这烟雾，坐在沙发上。他低着头：

“你向我保证过的，索尔。你向我保证过的。”

城中的有头有脸的人都会在今晚到庄园内参加晚宴，奥丁刚刚去世，索尔需要在这场宴会中让其他人正式认识自己这位家族新晋掌舵人，洛基自然也要作为家族成员的一份子出席。而阿斯加德的主人并不好当，这些名流都有种特殊本事，能够不发一言就让你明白你是他们之中的怪胎，所幸索尔也是其中好手。但今晚他注定要被审判，被隐秘无言地嘲笑。

——阿斯加德的新主人父亲一死就同他的继母夜夜同眠，这个故事会是今年最值得所有人的目光的一个。上年是传说南丁格尔家的妹妹为争夺家产谋杀了姐姐，再上年是父子看上了同一个女人大打出手，再再上一年是莫里斯家的私生子娶了大小姐……丑闻每年都有，只不过阿斯加德庄园每年都摘身其外，其他人早就对这种清清白白不满到了极点，如今闹出这样的丑闻，其他人自然乐得看他们笑话。然而又有多少人会苛责真正有权势的奥丁森？最后也不过是要把蛊惑的名头按在年轻貌美、家世败落的继母身上。

毫无疑问，波尔森夫人会是这场晚宴的笑柄。索尔也知道这是洛基一直恐惧的事情。

“向他们澄清，索尔。”眼前人翠石般的双眼抬起，呼吸急促起来，“趁这个晚宴，告诉他们那都是谣言。你该娶个名门之后，壮大你父亲留下的家业……”

“从什么时候开始你变成这么无聊的人了，洛基。”他颇为不耐烦打断了对方，“我们现在不好吗？”

“现在这样？”他滞了滞，将手上的薄荷烟熄灭在一旁的茶案上，大理石被划出一道灰色痕迹，“我是你的继母，我们在一起就是名不正言不顺。你还年轻，你还没结婚，我们现在这样只该是你生活中的调剂品，索尔。如若你结婚了，这一切只能算是无聊婚姻中的激情，然而你还不曾结婚，那么这就是你的耻辱，对你以后的婚姻也只有坏处。而你该结婚的——你要有个合法的继承人。”

圣诞树下，一切变得寂静无声。装饰彩灯缠绕在新近砍下的树上，但那种光芒在早晨的阳光下几乎微不足道，只是微弱惨淡地宣布自己存在，而不是如同夜晚的星光般瞩目地、夺目地广而告之。

而后沉默被第一个词汇打破：

“婚姻。”

索尔定定地看着他，“如果我一定需要婚姻——一定需要一个继承人，洛基，和我结婚，为我生下一个继承人。”

半晌没有回应。

“你在说什么？”洛基咬着牙，“我们怎么可能在一起，索尔。去过你还不曾遗忘——我是你的继母！”

“别将这事复杂化。”他用手背抚过洛基的侧脸，沉声道，“你甚至比我的年纪还要小，洛基，而我的父亲已经去世了。你已经是单身，而我还不曾缔结婚约，我们在一起又有什么不对？”

他看见洛基的眼神闪了一下，但也仅是一瞬。一瞬过后星火消散，像是从来不曾存在。

“人们会讨论——他们会对我们指指点点。”

“这里是阿斯加德，为什么我们要在乎那些根本不会参与到我们生活的人在说些什么？洛基，难道你对我没有感情吗？我不会相信这种话。”

洛基没再应答。他只是重复了好几遍“这不可行”就慌忙离开了休息室。索尔心里很清楚他顾虑的是什么。洛基从前是个娇生惯养的少爷，只不过后来家道中落才无奈嫁给了奥丁，这一举动也已经引来不少冷嘲热讽；而如若同自己的继子继续在一起，谁知道还会有什么更难听的词？

和继子交|媾的野蛮人。他们大抵会这么道。低贱的婊|子。

宴会内的人站在一起，窃窃私语着今年的流行话题。贵族皆是如此，他们不需要担心日常的一切，便只好以刺探他人的生活作为一种乐趣。他们举着酒杯，笑着向洛基道：

“你同奥丁森，是同一个年纪吧？真可惜，你怎么就做了他的继母？”

洛基皱眉，频频看向厅内另一端也在应付宾客的索尔。但索尔似乎根本没有注意到他，只是继续同各位显然与他不是一个辈分的人们畅饮谈笑。洛基只好继续扯着笑容回应他们“据传”的各种乱|伦故事。

直至酒在宴会上转过一轮后，索尔站在楼梯上敲了敲香槟杯，将大厅内所有人的注意力都吸引到了一处。

“各位，在这个圣洁而欢乐的夜晚，我有些事要向你们宣布。”他笑着伸出手，让洛基也走上前来。这个举动让洛基显然有些失措起来。他看着索尔，很是一会才站到他继子的身边去。场内的人对此见怪不怪——宴会似乎都有一个奇怪的规矩——每个宴会的中间，总有人要做些什么特别的事，比如上演一出情感大戏，比如像今晚，索尔毫无疑问是要澄清那些“不实的谣言”。

众人都寂静着，好似连呼吸也停住了。在这种沉默中索尔终于开口，然而这时候他们却好似把他们十几年乃至几十年里受过的良好教育统统忘了个干净，连场面上的迎合都忘了做出。但这倒也不怪他们，毕竟这场闹剧中主角之一的洛基也缺乏了应对的语言。

“洛基和我会在下个月举办婚礼。”

索尔这么说。随即他环上身旁人纤细的腰身，在脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“希望各位都能为我们祝福。”

你知道，这是圣诞节，没有人会拒绝在圣诞节上提出的请求，哪怕是在父亲去世四个月后要娶自己的继母也不例外。


	4. Every Rose has its throm

筹备一场婚礼是复杂的。

无论是请柬用的字体、婚礼上装饰用的花，还是婚礼上喝的酒和吃的菜肴，乃至手帕要叠成什么形状、晚上的派对要用的乐队……如此这般，都是洛基必须要考量的内容。说老实话，索尔本来也想掺一手进来，说是要“帮你分担一下”，可到最后还是被洛基拒绝了——

“宅子的一切事务都是我来打理的，现在是，以后也会是。”

索尔只好笑了笑，继续投身入公务之中。说实话，他喜欢洛基这种把“家务事”都揽到自己身上的模样，这证明洛基是真正投入进来，而不是不情不愿受他逼迫的——毕竟圣诞节那个夜晚，他和洛基还争吵了起来，甚至于摔碎了深受洛基喜爱的那个玫瑰色玻璃立灯罩。在黑暗中，它使光芒化为晚霞。

洛基吻过他的嘴唇，轻轻的，像蝴蝶颤动的双翼。他说他爱他，从肉体到精神，但他们这样是不对的——他们不该这样——他可以只做一位情人。况且，海尔达姆，那位老管家，他也不会支持他们——他看着索尔长大。

“我就是宅子里的规矩。”索尔看着他，用一种不容置疑的口吻道，“而海姆达尔，他只是一位管家。”

“别这么说，他爱你。”

随即灯光熄灭，有一声微不可闻的叹息，有两位心事各异的恋人，有三下游荡房屋的钟声。

次日索尔等到洛基从床上起来时，律师已经在楼下等了一小时，且喝了两杯加奶红茶了。而在律师和公证人的见证下，他们签了协议和结婚证书。下午四点的钟声一敲响，他们就成为了法律上的夫妻。在索尔不悦的表情下，海尔达姆给了他们祝福，只是在洛基离开去考察今日的花园修剪情况后，这位发鬓有些花白的管家仍是道：“奥丁森先生，您必须要多加小心。我相信劳菲之子隐藏了一些秘密……”

“是奥丁森夫人。”索尔打断了他，“记住这个称呼。余下的近百年你都会使用这个称呼——如果你还能再活一百年。”

海尔达姆似乎很是错愕，但也没再说什么。

既然已经是名正言顺的婚姻关系，索尔自然搬进了主房。那些偷偷摸摸同继母偷情的日子已经一去不复返了，他也不会再在房间里留着父亲的东西提醒他过去的日子。在一些大型物件被移去储物室后，索尔开始翻起了一个个抽屉和储物柜。这个抽屉是他买下的口红，那个柜子是气味各异的香水和香薰蜡，而这个夹层……是药，各种各样的药，带着说明书和包装壳。

其他的倒是常规，无非是什么感冒药、避孕药同助眠药，只有一样他很是在意……

“只是成分含了安非他命。”洛基瞥了一眼那瓶白色药片。他神色坦然，绿色的眼睛直直望着他，以至于让索尔不得不接受了这个说法：

“我靠这个来降食欲，所有夫人都这么做。你知道宴会上吃东西会被嘲笑的，对吧？”

索尔只表示他完全没听说过这种淑女准则，并表示了他对洛基不能吃到主厨精心准备的餐点的遗憾之情。但随即他吻上了洛基的眉心——“在我这，你可以做任何你想做的事。你是自由的。”

自由，这是个美好的词汇。像是一缕轻烟，一丛野草，以及一双宽松的平底鞋。索尔爱他的情人——他的伴侣的所有——包括他指尖的黑色甲油，同凌乱的卷发，以及一切漫不经心和随心所欲。而如今他的情人坐在他的身上，轻盈得令他匪夷所思，湿软像海潮般吞没了他的一部分，又用起伏的海浪覆盖了他所有感官。他喘着气，扶着洛基的腰身，向上顶入进天堂。他的情人叫得像猫咪一样。

第二天早上，洛基扔掉了那盒避孕药物。

“我会怀上你的孩子。”黑发青年在他的怀中笑道。

他们整日整日地黏在一起，须臾也不要分离。那个星期里他们的生活中似乎只有吃饭、洗浴同做|爱。家里几乎所有地方都被他们的欲望沾染，透露出不可言说的隐秘——他们充满欲望——他们即是欲望本身。玫瑰在每个雨夜都疯狂地繁殖着。

洛基怀上了一个孩子，就在婚礼前一晚被查出。

索尔简直要高兴疯了，他爱洛基，当然也会希望拥有他们爱情的结晶，而这个孩子来得比他预想中要早得多。这样他就不免过于紧张这个孩子了，以至于给洛基安排了全套体检，直至家庭医生说有些太过不必要甚至对腹中的胎儿有害，他才决定放弃其中一些项目。检查结果当然顺利，洛基的身体很健康，除了稍微有些低血糖。

婚礼上洛基被明令禁止饮用他精心挑选的酒，连收紧腰身的束带也不能穿，只能吃着由营养师专门搭配的健康食品——幸亏那不难吃，否则洛基就真的要当场掀桌抗议了。

派对上自然由新婚伴侣领跳第一支舞，这是首华尔兹，是轻快浪漫的协奏，而不是探戈那样富有激情的狩猎仪式。当他们步到舞池中央时，庄园外的天空中燃起了绚丽的烟火，那拼成了洛基同索尔的名字。

“从今天起，我就可以在所有人面前名正言顺地叫你太太了。”索尔附在他的耳边道。

洛基只冲他眨了眨眼：“但是在床上，你还是可以叫我继母的。”

派对到一半他们就消失了，想要为他们敬酒的宾客自然不知道洛基正在床上半靠在索尔怀里，屁||股里还夹着那根硬得要命的阴||茎，轻|喘着嘟囔“混蛋”、“我都怀孕了”……之类的话。索尔舔|舐着这只黑色猫咪的耳垂，笑着看他打上一层薄汗的前额：“不是你蹭着我说想要的吗，唔…况且我操的是你的屁股，不会伤到孩子的。”

洛基一开始最受不了的就是索尔这一点，平时说话都好好的像个贵族，一到床上就下流得像个流氓。不过到了现在，他甚至还可以接索尔的话——反正，是情趣嘛。

他们之间总是充满活力。


	5. “Hello，Satan.”

所有的故事都发生在夜晚。

那时的洛基怀孕已有三个月了，胎象在医生看起来很稳定——只要不折腾，洛基绝对能平安生下这个孩子。这个检查结果令索尔很是满意，甚至于当晚就决定好了孩子的名字。

“摩的，或者斯露得，”他看着洛基仍是平坦的小腹，“我们的孩子会叫这个名字。”

洛基对此毫无议疑。事实上他对索尔的一切决定都没有想法，只是一味顺从——他望向索尔时总是那么多情又全心全意地依赖，像是一头小母羊等待着牧羊人的呼喝；他甚至于乖乖地戒断了一切对孩子或身体不利的物品——香烟和酒精首当其冲。且每天晚上，他都会亲自准备索尔的宵夜，宵夜也必定会包含一杯热牛奶。有那么几次索尔嫌这个事太操劳了，让他不要再跑上跑下，但洛基只垂下眼：

“这是我唯一能做的事了。”

于是索尔只好由着他来。倒是海尔达姆——这位老管家一如往常地戒备着，用他那双灰蓝色的眼睛监视着这成功连任两届的当家主母。不过饶是他再怎么怀疑，洛基的确做得无可指摘，这一点是不可否认的。连索尔本人都道：洛基令我总是精力充沛。

确实，宅子里的仆人们都私底下议论开来：这位夫人同奥丁还是婚姻关系时，奥丁也是看上去一副充实而富有活力的模样——直到被诊断出心脑血管病和肺病。但无论如何，这些疾病都是奥丁一个生活作息不怎么好的中老年人本该有的，与洛基又能扯上什么关系？况且洛基的确为这宅子带来了不少生机——花园里那些漂亮的花可不是凭空生长出来的。

他们一致同意洛基对这个庄园的多加爱护。

每天清晨，索尔看着站在窗边往不远处树林眺望，一头鸦羽似的黑发被晨曦照耀而闪着缎面光泽的洛基，有一种人生似乎就此圆满的感觉。他一开始看中的的确是洛基的外貌，这一点他不打算做掩饰，但毫无疑问，他现在爱着的是洛基的完全——他坚信洛基亦是如此——他们是情人，他们不能停止相爱。

他在那时度过了人生中最幸福的时光。

如今，在那个多数幸福滞留的寝室内，灯光是暖黄的，还有一种淡淡的香料味道混合晚春的气息凝固在窗内，在这温暖同放松之中，索尔望着他经久不衰的爱情，只觉得有种不真实的眩晕感从他意识深处散发出来，凭借着神经传向四肢。他为这种眩晕感心跳加速着，想要伸出手触及坐在床的另一端上看书的洛基，以分清这种眩晕是否由主司爱情的厄洛斯那支金箭带来的。

然而黑暗开始充斥他的视线，渐渐遮挡了所有的光线。他只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

“索尔？索尔！”

这是索尔最后从洛基嘴里听到的话——再之后，他失去了意识。在此之前他从未如此接近永恒的平静，直至一道刺眼的白光将他从虚无中拖曳出。

“奥丁森先生，您醒了。感觉怎么样？”

阿斯加德庄园内的家庭医师——阿德利亚就站在他的床边。他金框边眼镜下是棕色的双眼，银灰色的发丝被随意扎起。医师手里执着一份报告单一样的白纸，很是随意地开口：“您这次昏过去的原因很大可能是操劳过度了。血压有点高，激素水平有点紊乱。”

“是你为我做的检查吗？”索尔有些艰难地坐了起来，坐在床边的洛基赶忙帮他垫多了几个垫子，好让他靠得舒服些。

医师的脸色似乎变得沉郁了些。

“很抱歉，不是。事实上您刚从医院回来，我认为这样或许不够安全，但夫人坚持认为您在庄园里休息会更好。”

洛基握紧了他的左手。

“洛基很了解我。”索尔给予对方一个安抚性的笑容。他知道洛基正在不安——大约是在不安自己的擅作主张这一事。

“他知道怎么样最合我心意。”

“希望如此。”医师干巴巴地道。这位医师是在洛基嫁给奥丁后才到来的，家里的仆人有什么病痛都会找他帮忙看顾。他的专业水平不错，但人总是那样干巴巴、冷冰冰的，不怎么爱同人交流。

“可是，阿德利亚医生。”索尔却突然提问，“之前这段时间里我一直都很有动力，甚至可以说做什么都充满激情，为什么会突然因为劳累过度晕过去？要知道我也试过比这更累的生活方式，但我从来没有因此晕倒过。”

“或许是兴奋过度了，”医师语气平淡，“你的父亲在生病前也是精力充沛地度过每一天。因此我的建议是不要在工作上——或是任何别的事上太过劳累，否则——意外常有发生。”

他余光瞥见洛基似乎瞪了对方一眼，难以确认。但他仍然拍拍洛基的肩膀以示安慰。他知道阿德利亚说话的确不好听，向来如此；但这话也是事实，他能理解。

“亲爱的，”洛基在他的脸颊上吻了一下，“我去同阿德利亚医生交流一下注意事项，你先休息一下，有什么都等到身体好起来再说，好吗？”

“当然。”索尔同他交换了一个吻才肯放他离开。医生有些不自然地转身开门，率先走了出去；洛基绕过床边，那双湖水般的眼睛一刻也不要从索尔的脸上离开。

厚重的隔音门徐徐关上，最终将外界与房间分隔开来。如若不是洛基就在门外，他总觉得这个世界似乎都只剩下这个灯光柔和得令他神思昏昏的房间。他与洛基一直是充满激 情的，哪怕是在这个充满甜香与软熟丝绸的房间也一样。是他的爱人令他像盛夏杨树般生机勃勃。

洛基又重新进了来。他帮着索尔重新躺下，再整理好枕被后自己也躺在床上。索尔轻手轻脚地环住洛基的腰身，他们又一次依偎着、紧拥着入睡。在千万对贵族伴侣中，或许像他们一样互相爱慕的连一对也没有。

“把灯关了。”洛基轻声道。他关上了灯。

灯光熄灭后，他突然想起他的父亲正是在此处死去。


	6. DESTINY

人生皆是意外。

阴暗的云层沉沉地压住了风，灰色的蒙蒙细雾穿插在行人之中，空气里的水份饱和得似乎要凝出水珠来，似乎有一群英格兰天气从那多雾的地区候鸟一般飞来，栖息在阿斯加德的屋檐上。晚春的潮湿在此处显露。

然而不幸的是，佣人们在冬日的供暖中没有生出病来，却在这春夏之交的寒流中被流感接临光顾。三十多人的大宅子里瞬间病倒了一半，洛基同索尔不得不提前迁出了庄园躲避病菌传播，然后去往索尔读高中时就被记在他名下的避暑山庄。

索尔在读高中时，这避暑山庄就是他的私人派对聚集地，城里中上阶层的所有他认识的、不认识的富家子弟都被他邀请过来这参加派对——严格来讲也不能算是他邀请的，只不过他来者不拒。有派对就会有朋友，这一点众所周知；回到那时，索尔玩的算好的朋友就是范达尔、希芙他们，只不过后来到了申请大学时，大学有人到了国外、有人留下，地域的分隔也使他们渐渐地就没那么多联系了，只有一年到头挑个夏天的得闲日子聚一聚，缅怀一下过去的时光。

今年也不例外。

洛基一开始并不乐意索尔邀请他的朋友们过来，因为他不喜欢吵吵嚷嚷的派对，觉得那会影响他和他肚子里孩子的休息。然而索尔却再三保证他们只是谈谈话，最多住两天，再说了——“我想让我的朋友们都认识你；我想让他们都知道你是我的夫人。”

洛基只好点头。你知道，他一向是个乖顺的伴侣。

露水降临在黄昏的庭院——准确来说是落在了灌木丛里阿芙洛狄忒探出的洁白裙裾上——庭院外连接了排列着月桂树的林荫道，用暮色织造的紫丝绒将自己掩盖在沉寂之中。洛基站在大门前，目光追随着一辆沿着大路滑行的游览车，手抚在他有些突出的小腹上。他没有接受索尔让他好好休息的提议，而是站在大门处等待伴侣的朋友们到来。三男一女，穿着应季，从车上一下来就直奔向前紧拥着索尔。

洛基一直站在一旁，直到他们寒暄完了才微笑着伸出手来，做出要问候的样子。其他几人看上去迟疑了一阵，还是其中一位同样有着一头金发的男人率先朝他伸出了手。

“范达尔。”那位一头金色短发随意散放的男人朝他笑了笑，“我想这是我们第一次见，洛基。”

“当然。”洛基的嘴角也勾了勾。随后凝固的气氛终于被打开，索尔的朋友们虽然惊讶于索尔会这么快就结婚生孩子——且对方还是个男性——但毕竟都是见过大场面的，很快就放下面上的戒备，能够说说笑笑了。

希芙是其中唯一一个女性，这就让场上的男性们都找到了一个轴点，以她为中心四散开来坐下。索尔自然是靠着洛基，和希芙中间却隔着范达尔。

沃斯塔格和霍根属于比较沉默的类型，全程仅是喝着酒，或者时不时插两句嘴。而范达尔显然不是他们那个类型的——他热切地搂着索尔的肩，突然开始讲起来高中时期的事：

“这个山庄真是承载了我们不少回忆，索尔，我还记得我们高中第一次在这里开派对，结果可怜的山姆喝了掺酒精的蓝莓汁吐得到处都是——那个地毯完全清理不了，最后只能扔了。我记得第二天过来的海尔达姆——说起来他没和你一起来吗？——海尔达姆把你骂得狗血淋头，还告诉了你爸。老天，那是我第一次看他发这么大火，把你禁足了一个月！”

“海尔达姆病了。”索尔做了个简单的陈述。“我也是后来才知道他那么生气是因为那是弗丽嘉留下来的遗物之一。”

“她是你的母亲，对吗？”希芙突然插话。

“是的，”索尔看上去有些愕然，“但是我对她没有什么记忆。我三四岁的时候她就去世了，她只活在起居室的壁炉上方，和奥丁的画像挂在一起。”

“一直都是吗？”希芙笑了笑，“哪怕洛基到来的时候？”

起居室屋穹的雕花彩色琉璃窗外，阴沉的西风推着预示雷暴的厚重云层渗透市郊的每一个角落，月桂树颤颤瑟瑟地抖动未繁的枝条，阿尔忒弥斯也不再以她的冷艳照耀着白玫瑰的绽放。众人都清楚这里将要有一场暴雨，在晚餐之前就会降临。

“你是个直爽的女人，希芙。”索尔放下握在手里的威士忌，厚重的玻璃制品在大理石茶案上发出沉闷的声响，“所以告诉我，你这话到底是什么意思，否则我只好因为你对我的无礼而请你离开这。”

“别这么混球，索尔。”沃斯塔格突然插话，“希芙和你认识了八年。”

“是吗？”索尔沉下脸色，关注了洛基的腰身。

“好了好了，”范达尔做了个暂停的姿势，“不要因为这种事就吵起来好吗？我们是来叙旧，不是专门来吵架的。”

洛基从始至终没有说任何一句话。他只是坐在索尔身旁，不断地用手抚着腹部，目光沉静地微笑着。他仿佛置身事外。

“先生、夫人，”临时管家越过大门走了进来，朝着索尔同洛基稍稍欠了欠身，“各位先生及女士，晚餐准备好了。”

第一滴雨点到达地面。

晚餐的氛围颇有些沉抑，或许是在起居室那番尴尬的谈话带来的。但索尔却显得对这种沉寂不以为意，他颇为细心体贴地关照洛基是否吃得好、坐得舒服——当然，仍然坚持无酒精原则。晚餐在九点正式结束，原定的游戏放松时间也突然取消，希芙本想去庭院散散步，却被管家告知刚刚停下的雨让庭院有点儿积水，不适宜观赏，也只得作罢。范达尔显然在此无拘无束惯了，打了声招呼后径直走去了书房；沃斯塔格和霍根都分别回了自己的房间。

钟打十点的时候，洛基表示自己困了，要回房间休息，索尔于是送他回了去。可从房间里出来的时候，他却正巧看见范达尔要进他房间里——他们的房间隔得很近。

“你还记得这个房间吗？”范达尔倚着房门突然笑了起来，“我恐怕你醉得已经失去记忆了——但我可是记得清清楚楚。”

“什么？”索尔随口问道。

“你十八岁那年成人宴之后就来这里继续开派对，碰上了好几个小美人向你示好，你选了你最喜欢那个，让他来这个房间等你。没想到你转头就喝得酩酊大醉，东南西北都分不清了，还是我把你搬回房间的。结果刚出门就碰到了小美人气呼呼地问我你去哪了，”

范达尔摊摊手：“我还能怎么说，只能说你不方便啊。不然大名鼎鼎的奥丁森居然醉得不省人事，说出去真是被人笑死了。不过小美人就气死了，还以为你又另寻新欢，立马就走了。”

“年轻啊。”索尔终于笑了，“那真可惜，不过现在我也圆满了。”

“所以就是这个了吗？”范达尔眼神瞥向索尔身后，“一辈子？”

“你说呢？孩子都有了。”索尔也顺着他的目光看过去，“一辈子就是这样了。”

范达尔拍了拍索尔那结实的臂膀。

“恭喜你，兄弟。”

凌晨十二点时，山庄终于陷入沉静。第二天早上起来的时候，索尔告诉洛基，希芙因为昨晚吃错了东西提前下山，沃斯塔格不放心她，就一起陪着离开了。


	7. Walpurgis Night

夏季是矛盾的，朝霞与暴雨都转瞬即逝，可万物却因此得以滋润而疯狂生长。所有在冬天死亡又在春天复苏的生物在夏天迎来生命最重要的一环——这是生命的渗透与顽固，是秋天果实成熟前的最后一搏。

范达尔等人很快就离开了，只留下他们的祝福——以及范达尔一句“你对希芙可真绝情”就匆匆离去。洛基看着索尔的神情很是迷惑，像是搞不懂他们之间的“暗语”一般，仅仅又像个机器人一般礼貌地挥手微笑作别。

“你看起来真不像平时的你，”他感到洛基的气息充斥着他整个的鼻腔，“这么拘谨，唔……”

“我和你的朋友们不熟悉，”洛基是这么回答的。他的眉头微微皱起，春柳般的绿眼睛被搅成一潭乱水，“况且，我认为他们好像不太喜欢我。”

“你多心了。”

窗外还在下着暴雨，雨伴着风化作利刃穿刺土壤，直达炽热的内核，浸湿了被盛夏烤焦的万物。而在这样一个暴雨的夜晚，索尔吮咬着他的锁骨，轻抚过他的脊背，然后一路向下吻上洛基半月一般隆起的腹部。这里是他们共同孕育的生命——他会是孩子的父亲——他曾是孩子的兄弟。他亲吻洛基的方式如同对待自己的兄弟；他不做缠|绵的调|情，他用熟悉的亲昵揉弄那一头黑发，让洛基半躺着接纳他柔和又坚硬的热情。

他的爱人颤抖着落泪。孕期的体质使洛基有种奇异的敏感，哪怕是抚摸大腿之间也会令他拼命收缩、挤压着那个湿漉漉的的地方，被吮得湿润泛红的嘴唇一刻不停地道出含糊不清的低语。

恰恰是在这样狂乱的夜晚，索尔热衷于同洛基做||爱——不单单是欲|望的满足，更是让他觉得全身心地拥有了洛基，让他得以透过不可控的命运窥见一丝未来的空隙。他透过不可动摇的石门预见美好。他们躺在由丝绸织造的床上，像雕刻家竭尽全力幻化出的古希腊景象，凝固的液体般在坚硬中透露着柔软。

直至第二天早上，打早晨铃的仆人告诉他们，海姆达尔濒临死亡。

“怎么回事？”索尔有些慌乱地穿上外衣，语气说不清是愤怒抑或是迷茫，“明明走的时候只是流感——他只是在咳嗽！这才不到一个星期，怎么就突然濒临死亡了？阿德利亚医生呢——他怎么说？”

“我听不太懂……阿德利亚博士要您亲自过去了解情况，但他说要尽快！”

“好吧，好吧！车备好了吗？”

“备好了，就在楼下等您！”

索尔刚要跟着仆人出门，洛基却突然发声了：

“我和你一起去。”

他转头，看见洛基也穿戴好了，正从穿衣间内迈步走出。

“你在胡闹什么？”索尔本来已经够心烦意乱了，此刻不由得更加烦躁，“你怀着孕，身体不好，万一传染了给你怎么办？留在这！”

“我可以戴口罩——我可以套防护服——随便你怎么安排我，但是我必须要去那！我是奥丁森夫人，海姆达尔如果真的病重了，我无论如何都该去看看。况且、况且你也在那里，我独自留在这里更加不能放心。而如果你担心海姆达尔会传染我，我可以只站在门外。”

说到这他匆匆往外走：“好了别磨蹭了，奥丁森先生，时间不等人。”

索尔有些惊异地看着他施发号令的夫人，不免对这个局面颇觉新奇，但最后也只是跟着走了出去。

从山庄到庄园的路并不长，但也需要一个多小时。一路上索尔都与阿德利亚保持联络以便得到最新情况。

“海姆达尔在病了之后仍然坚持工作，结果简单的咳嗽就发展成了肺炎——肺炎导致了肺积水，一定程度上破坏了免疫系统。现在他的血小板和白细胞指数都很低，我只能把他安排在无菌环境下以免进一步感染。奥丁森先生，您要准备好听最坏的消息。”

索尔听罢觉得一阵眩晕。诚然，他不怎么喜欢海姆达尔：这老管家从小看着他长大，性格还很严肃，常常要指正他大大小小的错误，并作报告给他的父亲。但毕竟是从小陪伴他长大的人，他已然将海姆达尔当成一位另类的亲人。海姆达尔的死亡只会给他带来苍凉。

海姆达尔就在邻近阿斯加德庄园的私立医院里。这所私立医院几乎成了这一片富人区的指定就医地点，自然也是由这里的人们出资维持着此地的运转。

索尔被要求穿着无菌服入内。洛基也依言留在外间等待，阿德利亚医生待同洛基一起，因为海姆达尔要求一个单独谈话时间。

“索尔。”海姆达尔见他来，有些艰难地睁开眼睛。他前不久才做了一次肺部积水的清理，如今呼吸需要呼吸机来维持，也因此说话有些断断续续的艰难，“快坐下，我有些话要和你说。”

索尔自然听从。

“奥丁森先生，”他说话虽然缓慢，但仍咬字清晰，“从1983年的春天起，我为阿斯加德服务已经超过四十年了。我竭尽所能让阿斯加德排除外邪恶与混乱之外，这您也清楚。”

“当然。”索尔坐在床边，“你对阿斯加德很忠诚，我的父亲高度赞赏你的工作——我也是。阿斯加德全赖有你才能够保持它的秩序。”

“感谢您的评价，奥丁森先生。”他接着道，“然而接下来的日子恐怕我不能再尽到自己的指责了。如您所见，我快要死了。”

别做出这样吃惊的神情，奥丁森先生。你知道，我不可能活下去，哪怕我还有活下去的希望。”

索尔闻言一滞：“什么意思？海姆达尔——你是指……”

“听听我这个将死之人的劝告吧，索尔。”这位老人忽然换了个口吻，“阿斯加德正陷入被水火覆灭的危险，邪恶之人正密谋将它夺去——恶魔就在此处聚集……这里成了瓦尔普吉斯之夜①！”

或许是疾病的缘故，海姆达尔说话有些颠三倒四的，还充满了隐喻和谜。但不知怎么，索尔总对他接下来要说的话充满了不安。而海姆达尔也果然印证了他的猜想：

“洛基，那个美人鸟——那只害虫。正是他要将我害死，也终将会害死你！”

空气凝固了半秒。

“你恐怕是病糊涂了。”索尔沉下声来，“我很尊重你，但这不代表我会听你诋毁我的伴侣。”

“事到如今你还看不清吗？索尔，波尔森先生为什么会在五十多岁的年纪突然病逝，你为什么会无故昏迷，我又为什么会即将死去？”海姆达尔表情由着这几句话表情有些扭曲起来，说到激动处甚至还有些筋挛，索尔不得不打铃让护士进来给他闻些镇静药物。

“别这么激动，海姆达尔，你需要休息。”

“你被所谓的爱情蒙蔽了，索尔，而我看得一清二楚。”这位管家却丝毫没有停下的意思，“洛基终将会害死你。”

“他要怎么样害死我？”索尔不免有些烦躁起来，“他只是个学文学的学生，我查得很清楚，他连一天医理都没有学过，怎么做出你说的那些事来？”

“阿德利亚，阿德利亚就是他的同谋。”海姆达尔看着窗外，“他……”

然后话语戛然而止。索尔转头，看见捧着检查报告的护士打开了门，用一种匪夷所思的冷漠语调道：“二十分钟探视时间到了，病人需要休息。请您离开。”

哪怕再不怎么乐意，心里再有百般疑惑，索尔也只能听从。这里是医院，你理应听从医护人员的指示。

出外间的时候，索尔隔着玻璃窗户看到了洛基似乎在斥责阿德利亚什么，但到了他真正出去的时候却又没有了声响，只有洛基气冲冲地拉着他往外走。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我在生气！”洛基道，“明明早知道有这样的危险——没错，可能性是很小——但也不该劝一下海姆达尔就算了！他该早点告诉我们，就不会有现在这样的事情发生了！”

“凡事皆有意外。”他劝慰道，“仅仅只是说了这个吗？”

“不然还有什么？”洛基有些不解地看着他。

疑虑在他的心头挤压着，但他却无从发问。他知道他向来不是绕弯子的好手，哪怕问也问不出什么结果，只能私底下进行调查。然而这个调查的想法却被耽搁了。

晚上十一点左右，海姆达尔宣告抢救无效死亡。

到了葬礼那天，洛基哭得同奥丁死去一样伤心。

*  
①瓦尔普吉斯之夜。原是瑞典传统节日之一，后基督教将此认为是异教节日，传说其每年4月30日到5月1日之间的夜晚，魔鬼们和女巫们在布罗肯山山顶举行狂欢节。这是一个古老的宗教传说。也是本章的题目。


	8. Exhumed

海尔达姆葬礼后的一个月里，索尔感到异常的疲惫。

那位老管家向来是他的生活看顾，如今却突然离去，着实令索尔被悲切同无措淹没。洛基见他终日缅怀沉思——以至于痛苦疲倦而茶饭不思，也日日坐在他的身侧安抚他不安的灵魂。而说来也的确是神奇，无论索尔先前有多么沉郁，只要洛基同他共处，他就会立即兴奋活跃起来。因此他热爱同洛基待在一起，除非他有事要忙。洛基肚子里的孩子到此时也有六个月了，他的腹部像被灌入空气的气球般隆起，让精灵样轻盈的洛基带了点与本人不甚适宜的累赘感。

阿德利亚仍然在宅子里担任私人医生，虽然洛基似乎对他有诸多意见，以至于常常要在私底下训斥这位博士，但索尔劝慰他海尔达姆仅是个不可挽回的悲剧：

“海尔达姆老了，你也知道他是不愿给自己放假的人，或许阿德利亚医生已经尽力了。”

每当这时洛基就会长叹一声。

而今日，洛基的行程安排是常规产检，本来索尔是坚持要陪他一起去的，但洛基却趁着他睡得昏昏沉沉时自己溜走了，只在车开出几公里后才告知索尔他已经离开。索尔自然生气，但也被洛基恰到好处的撒娇和关怀弄得毫无办法，只好留在家里担惊受怕。

不过总是想着这事也不是办法，闲下来有些心慌的索尔干脆把充满洛基气息的衣橱翻看了一遍。从前没有仔细看过洛基的衣橱他到今天才知道原来他的伴侣衣服有这么多，以至于他差点在一个个立架和柜子中迷失方向。好吧，有些夸张了。但是这些衣服却让他萌生出了一种奇怪的游戏想法——辨认出洛基都在什么场合穿过它们。

“这些在19年秋冬巴黎时装周穿过——我记得胸针是新送给他的；这是秋猎季的马术装，”他一边走过这些服装一边自言自语道，“把他的腰衬得很细……”

他突然在一件风衣前停下。

“啊，这一件，”索尔不由自主地露出一个笑容，“是他第一天来到阿斯加德时穿的。”

他还记得洛基第一天到阿斯加德时，黑色的卷发用一根纤细的发带束起，垂落到风衣立起的领子外。宅子外还刮着大风，不用看也知道明日打扫庭院的佣人在哀声叹气，但这丝毫不影响洛基与生俱来的优雅；他指挥司机将行李搬下，又让鱼贯而出去迎接波尔森先生同新任波尔森夫人的仆人们将东西置好，最后挽着奥丁的手臂朝他笑道：“下午好，索尔·奥丁森。看来你就是我的继子了——你和你的父亲长得几乎一模一样！”

他憎恨这“一模一样”。

然而此刻，他也只是抚上那羊毛质地的料子，试图从这件被洛基遗忘的大衣中感受到一些不同寻常的预示：一段柔熟的布料，一颗星光似的袖扣，以及口袋里一颗熟悉的宝石。不是项链，仅仅只是宝石，一眼望去便价值不菲的宝石。他将此握紧了些。

在今日，他有许多疑问，这些疑问试图用不可知与狰狞的面孔指责他与嘲笑他，用他的不幸寻求一个真理。

他若无其事地将手置回口袋中。

晚些时候，阿德利亚同洛基回来了。索尔走上前去问了两句情况，得知没有什么大碍后就让洛基先回房休息。阿德利亚本来也要回他的独立房屋里，但却被索尔拦下。

“有一些事，博士，”他笑着说，“我需要请教一下您。”

阿德利亚纵然不太明白他到底想要做什么，但毕竟是他的雇主要求，到底也是跟着离开了。他们前往书房。说是书房，但实际上这个地方更像是一个小型的图书馆；而为了保持图书的干燥，这里夏天需要开着除湿，冬天则一天到晚都在点燃壁炉……奥丁在世时，亦在此处处理工作事宜，而进出这间有着七千三百多本藏书的人，就只有一个打扫的佣人，一名宅子的家主，以及一位体贴的夫人。

“请坐，博士。”

索尔指了指桌前的待客椅。窗外仍是黄昏，相比于其他房间来显得巨大的窗户在他的身后延伸；有一种梦幻般的光线穿过这微蓝的玻璃制品、绕过索尔转过去面向窗外的身躯，打在阿德利亚年轻的脸上。

“听说，博士，你在到来阿斯加德前，是那间私立医院的医生，是吗？”

他没有看向阿德利亚，语调也只是平平常常。但在这种平常下，阿德利亚却没理由想起了他刚认识洛基的第一天。那是一个阴天，云层将阳光全然遮挡着。

“是的，奥丁森先生。同时我也很荣幸能够得到您父亲的赏识，让我成为阿斯加德的医师。当我知道我……”

“省下这些不必要的寒暄。”索尔打断他滔滔不绝的演讲，“我现在只有一件事要问你。”

他转过身，将一直置在右手口袋处的物什拿出。那是一颗宝石，切割得将近完美，在刚刚下过雨而晴朗的黄昏下折射出神圣的光辉。

“水中的阿尔忒弥斯，”索尔接着道，“它有一个奇特的名字。你或许还记得它——奥丁在拍卖会上用千万拍下的藏品。”

“当然，”阿德利亚有些疑惑地看向他，“是送给夫人的礼物。”

“是的，你说得很对；明眼人都能看出来，洛基一直很喜欢它，甚至那段时间里一直贴身戴着。然而不幸的是，五个月以后，我的父亲就去世了。”

阿德利亚坐直了些：“你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，”索尔看向他，冷声道，“它本该在我父亲的坟墓里躺着。你难道不知道吗，博士，它在我父亲下葬那天，就随着他的死亡一同被埋藏起来了。”

阿德利亚似乎在一瞬间凝固了、停滞了，雕像一般毫无反应。但三秒之后，他又看向索尔：“你想说什么？”

“我有一个不太适宜的猜想，”他蓝色的眼睛在此时看起来却像是褐色，有着与他平常不符的严厉，“关于你的——父亲的死亡、海尔达姆的死亡，都与你有关。”

他一直紧握着的左手张开，里面是与天价藏品相似的人工合成仿制品。

“虽然这个猜想像是某种劣质影视剧的环节，但这两颗宝石却多少印证了这个想法。有人换了这件珍宝，是吗？将阿尔忒弥斯替换成能够置人于死地的毒药；这听起来真有波吉亚的风格，恰好你还是个意大利人。至于海尔达姆，他的体内有残留的化疗药物，然而据我所知——也据为他做药物检查的医师所知，他并没有得过癌症。他患上流感或许只是一个偶然，然而肺炎同白细胞异常，我想，是出自于你的授意。”

“洛基是你的一颗旗子，对吗？在你们去做检查时，我也为自己做了一次紧急的药物检测。结果是安非他命超标。这些天——甚至是这些月来我几乎没有停下过进食这种兴奋药物，但量控制得很好：它影响了我的身体，却不足以让我感到过于异常以至于主动去做检查。这些需要一位精通药理学的人做到，最好是一位出色的医生或者药剂师，恰好，你两者兼备。”

“不得不说你的计划做得很好，博士。我差点就被愚弄过去了，如果不是这个你藏在衣服里的证据。或许你从来不曾想过有一天我会搜寻洛基的衣橱。但是到此为止了，博士，”他从半开的抽屉里拿出黑色的伯莱塔，“以意大利的枪来终结一位意大利人的性命，可真是戏剧化。”

“或者第二个选择。现在就自首，你还可以在监狱里度过一生。”

“就是这样？”一直无言的阿德利亚却突然轻声笑了起来，“这就是你全部的推理吗？奥丁森先生？”

掌心接触发出的声音回荡在略显空旷的屋子里。

“爱情使人盲目，这话一点也不假。你的推理很精彩，索尔，但有一点——你忘了洛基。你忘了一切阴谋的谋划者同参与者，你忘了与你夜夜同眠的谎言家，你忘了你的亲密伴侣。”

“到底是你不知道还是不愿知道呢，索尔？”阿德利亚看向他，“他一而再再而三拒绝我尽快杀死你的那种优柔寡断已经让他充满破绽了。”


	9. Truth hurts

雨是冷的。

初夏的天气还不至于有雷暴雨出现，但也足以下一场令人心惊胆战的大雨，以此冲刷埋藏一切罪恶的土壤，展露出恶最原始的面目。灰黄色的泥浆混合着雨水在索尔的脸上滑落，渗入他的衬衣——并且永久地染污他的浅蓝衬衣。这是无法被洗去的恶行证明，对他、对这个宅子……对所有依靠着阿斯加德这一有着巨大枝干的生命树生存的人。

一开始他用的是铲子。那是他向园丁，那个十九岁的年轻人借的；他没有详细告诉园丁他借这铲子有什么用途，否则他猜想那年轻人大约不会借给他。他翻开一年来长出又修剪齐整的草皮，将这一片土地的生态毁坏殆尽；但是及快到了那段木头的位置时，他却将铲子抛下了，就好似他终于在惭愧，终于清醒过来。他踩踏在这被雨水浸泡得有些松散的土层上，忽然有些不知所措：他当真想要发现什么吗？不，他其实什么也不愿知道，他从始至终也不过是爱了一个人而已，——但也正是这种爱将他推上了绝路。或者不如说，在他看到那颗宝石后，他就知道这畸形的关系、错误的选择注定会将所有人都推上绝路。

他祈求上天、或是任何一个人，能给予他怜悯和原谅。

然而雨点不会放过任何一个将自身暴露在遮挡物以外的物体，它没有怜悯之情，它缺乏温度。它猎取了站在墓碑前的青年人的恐惧，让他得以从掘开父亲的坟墓的惊悚中逃脱。它见证着青年人颤抖着蹲下，将那双干净但有力的手深深地埋进土壤之中，像是要将自身也埋藏入内——但没有，这个青年人只是颤抖着用双手挖开被雨水冲散的泥土，不去管顾他的指缝被泥土或是野草甚至虫豸的尸体填满，他只是颤抖着向下探寻，但并没有人或物懂得他到底是为了寒冷——还是为了恐惧而颤抖，哪怕雨也不能。

索尔会痛哭吗，他可曾痛哭过吗，当他寻找到他要寻找的事物时？这一点永远也不会有人得知。因为到底没有人能够分辨这些和那些，又有什么不同。他看着“狩猎女神”，终于听见这雨声穿透了漫长的时间，将审判的号角带到了他的身边。

而如今的他却握着伯莱塔站在卧室门前，有些犹疑不定。

阿德利亚的确没说错，一切都清晰明了，只是他一直不愿意去面对。洛基本就破绽百出：大量处方药剂、三番五次同阿德利亚的单独会面、父亲以及海姆达尔的突然病重……他早该发现——任何一个明眼人都该发现，然而他却会一次又一次地相信洛基，一次又一次地受骗。

**这就是可笑的爱情，它让人昏头昏脑。** 阿德利亚说。表情看起来却是要哭。

他打开了房门。洛基似乎刚刚洗完澡，换了身睡衣从浴室走出，匍匐的水雾飘散开，洛基就站在其中。他从未见过这身睡衣，或许是新的，或许只是从前忘记穿的……总而言之，他从未见过——有多少事情是他从未见过的？在这个诺大的宅子里，到底埋藏了多少不可述说的秘密？

“怎么这么久才过来……”洛基一边微笑着一边转头看向他，语调里带了些撒娇似的埋怨。索尔咬紧牙，看着洛基脸上的笑容在转过头的一瞬凝固。

“你拿着枪做什么，你会吓到孩子的……”索尔听到伴侣的声线在颤抖，这让他不禁想起了高速公路上一些信号不好的电台，刺啦刺啦，断断续续。他看着洛基向后退了两步，脚跟却碰到床柱，于是洛基停下。

“你为什么看起来这么严肃？索尔，你这样让我很害怕，索尔，把枪放下……拜托。”

但索尔不为所动。但他能感觉到有什么正在燃烧，让他呼吸困难甚至难以平稳地站立。他心神不稳，但又意识清醒。他知道他下一步该说什么做什么，但他只是站在那等待。于是在这漫长又难耐的等待中，他等到了洛基将那副惊恐地面容换下，变为一副'无所谓'的派头，甚至好整以暇地坐在床上眯起绿松石般的眼睛，笑意盈盈得望着他。

“你知道了，是吗？”

“你不害怕，为什么？”他没有直接回答洛基的问题，“在你的计划里，你有想过你的失败，甚至死亡吗？”

他意有所指地看了眼手里的枪。

“凡人终有一死。”洛基笑了笑，“我有什么害怕的，难道我要怕你用枪杀了我吗？你不会的，索尔，我说得对吗——至少现在不会。你想要我的解释，当然，你一直如此，你喜欢一切都明明白白、清清楚楚的。”

“那么解释吧。”索尔直直地看着他，“我有很多时间来听你把事情说清楚。”

“你想要听故事，”洛基侧了侧头，“好吧，我会给你讲这个故事的，我的好孩子。但要从哪里说起好呢？啊……不如从我嫁给你父亲开始吧，从一切的开端、从我第一次认识你们家族的人开始。”

**“洛基有一次告诉我，他十七岁的时候就见过你。”阿德利亚说，“真可惜，或许事情本不会到如今这个地步的。”**

洛基双手撑在床上，眼睛盯着天花板上装饰用的希腊风浮雕纹路来回游走：“你也知道，我22岁那年嫁过来的时候约顿海姆岌岌可危——劳菲信错了人，那个信托基金卷了他的钱跑了。被切断现金流的公司当然没办法生存，我们家欠了一大笔债务，还濒临破产。奥丁是我们其中一个客户——'我可以帮你们度过这次难关'，他这么说，'但我得有个保障'。”

**“如果我有个富有的家庭，”阿德利亚叹了口气，“洛基就不必这样做。我是他——不如说我曾经是他的男朋友。”**

“劳菲替我规划人生的时候我刚刚读完大学，我有个男朋友，我们还算合拍，毕业后和他一起旅行的日子大概是我可怜的人生里最美好的时间。”洛基眨了眨眼，像是要把干涩的空气一并挤出去，“然后我就被劳菲骗了回去，登记的时候我不在场，我的证件都被拿走了。直到三天后我才知道我的结婚对象是谁。或许也不算糟糕，毕竟奥丁只比我的年纪大了一倍多，总好过八九十岁的变态老头。”

**“我们分手的时候很突然，我只知道他要结婚了。但他分别时的最后一秒突然说：费兰，我爱你，我到底要怎么办，你会帮我吗？——如今想想，我只不过又是像你一样是个中了他圈套的傻瓜。”**

两种口吻交插着在他的脑中盘旋。这就像是一盘狼人杀的游戏，那个经典的桌游，他需要从中分辨出真假。但谁真谁假并不重要，索尔想，反正到最后他总会输：俄罗斯转盘的那颗子弹怎样都会轮到他，他无处可逃。

“我原本并不打算杀了他。婚礼在邮轮上举行，你没过来，奥丁说你是个叛逆的孩子。公海上的风景很美，我看到了海豚，我还听到了我喜欢的歌手为我表演。”洛基沉默了半晌，“但是婚礼后的第一晚，我躺在床上；我在黑暗里听见自己的呼吸声和我新婚丈夫的混合，我看着透过露台的光映照在堆在墙角的新婚礼物上，我突然就从那种喜悦中清醒过来。我意识到我恨他——我恨劳菲，我恨奥丁，我也恨我自己。这就像是有火在灼烧着我的全身，我知道我必须做点什么。”

**“电话线后他的声音很轻，有点模糊，像在躲着什么人；他哽咽了，他是绝望的。但只有一句话。他说：费兰，我需要你，求求你，来到我身边。”**

“所以你联合阿德利亚毒害了奥丁。”索尔说。

“你可以这么说。”洛基的右手放在了他微微隆起的肚子上，“我安排阿德利亚进入阿斯加德，又命令他给奥丁下毒。我告诉他只要事情成功，我们就可以拿着奥丁一半的财产到世界的另一端去生活，没有谋杀，没有罪名，没有愧疚。一切进展得很顺利，除了这老东西从头到尾都没有打算给我一分钱，而你回来了。”

**“我以为我们会在一起的，我以为一切都很顺利。”阿德利亚轻声道，“但是你来了。你不但继承了奥丁几乎所有的财产，同样也继承了洛基。你以为你的小秘密我们不知道吗……”**

“你才是最后杀了奥丁的人。”

那双碧绿色的眼睛像是在冷笑，在大笑不止，但他的嘴角是平的，抿得很紧，甚至可以说微微向下垂着。湖水早已结成了冰，可春风又迟迟不来，只好依托冷淡的语言传托他的意愿：“我们有全套证据，从开始到最后的那一幕。你或许不会想到，我们在房间里安装了摄像头。”

电子式的东西大部分情况下都可以被信任，他们是庭审时当之无愧的证据，因为它们冷冰冰，毫无感情，这样就不会有失偏颇。机器是规规矩矩的，僵硬的，死板的，程式化的。你尽管可以相信。

“是你让他窒息的。”那双绿眼睛像是要看穿他，“我们一直都知道。”

他拿着伯莱塔的手又握紧了些。

**“我们本可以检举你，向警官告发你，但是我们没有。因为洛基说他想要一个姓奥丁森的孩子，因为他就是这样一个精于算计的冷血婊|子。”**

**阿德利亚笑了起来。**

“你想要给他取名字吗？医院说他是个男孩，正如我当初想要的那样。”洛基的手在小腹上轻柔地动作着，“至少这个权利我可以给你。”

“是真的吗？”索尔显然不紧张他头生子的命名问题，只是有些模糊地问道，“十七岁那年你见过我，就像阿德利亚说的那样。”

洛基垂下的目光闻言突然抬起，有些愕然道：“他告诉你了？”

**“那个派对的晚上。”年轻的医师道，“我猜你的朋友暗示过你了。但他并不知道事情的严重性，他以为这只是个命运的小惊喜。”**

“这些不过都是过去，无关紧要。”洛基轻哼了声，神态颇为轻描淡写地回答，“反正我给奥丁下毒，我给海尔达姆下毒……我给你下毒。”

“绝命毒师。”黑发青年这样玩笑道。

“但你却一直没有下手。”索尔朝他走近一步，“真正致命的东西你一直留着。为什么，你是害怕——抑或是……”

“我想等我的孩子稳定下来再做下一步打算。”洛基从善如流地接上，“没想到先被你发现了。”

索尔看着对方坦然的神色，突然有些分不清这是否又是他的一个谎言之一。他紧皱着眉，想要从洛基的神情上探寻出什么秘密。

“小男孩，”见索尔如此，比他小了几个月的继母掩着口笑了起来，“你不会真的以为我爱上了你心软了吧。可我一向看不起爱情，它让人变得孱弱。”

**“他心软了。”洛基的同谋道，“他再三告诉我这是他的计划，但我是他的前男友，我知道他什么样是犹豫、什么样是谋划。这很可笑。”**

“你拿了枪，这很好，”洛基道，“现在你只有两个选择。一是——”

他站了起来，轻轻执起索尔握枪的右手，让空洞漆黑的枪口对准自己的眉心。索尔没有抗拒他的举动，他只是看着洛基染黑的指甲，神情有些恍惚。

“杀了我，用这把枪伸张你的正义，不然在公众处伸张正义的就会是我。二是，”他低头了看了眼自己的腹部，“或许你舍不得你的孩子——和我。我只想要我应得的那部分，好吗，索尔。我会把你的孩子生下来，你给我属于我的那一半，然后我就离开。”

他露出一个弥足温柔的笑容，绿色的眼睛好似一潭融化的湖水。你会陷入，你会沉没，你会窒息——你会死于他手心。

“你意下如何？”

“听起来很美好，我可以有一个孩子，我们可以假装一个家庭。”索尔深吸了一口气，握着枪的右手有些颤抖起来，“这就可以一笔勾销你的罪行吗？就是这样？因为你我谋杀了我的父亲，因为你海尔达姆……海尔达姆也死了，是我的错令这个宅子充满罪恶。但，洛基，阿斯加德的罪恶却是因你而起。”

罪恶这个名词一出现，洛基就睁大了眼睛，流露出一种脆弱不安的神色。索尔当然熟悉这种表情，那是奥丁去世时洛基的神情，那是海尔达姆去世时洛基的哭泣，那也将是他……他看着洛基握住伯莱塔的枪管，移到自己的胸膛之下。

“那么开枪吧，”他的呼吸声很轻微，“朝我……还有这个孩子。你知道他已经将近成形了吗？医生说他有七百多克重了……”

“这样是不会有用的。”

“很快他就会出现呼吸活动了，医生也说排畸正常。”

“闭嘴，洛基。”

“我应该需要剖腹，虽然这大概率会留下疤痕。”

“停下。”

“哦……索尔，”洛基用那双对比起他算是纤细的手抚上他的脸，“别哭啊，我亲爱的。我知道你没有眼泪，但你的眼睛都红了。好吧，既然你的心意已决，那么就干脆利落一些，开枪吧。你知道除了这个你没有别的选择。”

他看着洛基，或许只是几个眨眼的时间，又或许是长久的世纪。他的视线有些模糊，他知道他不该如此——但他是那么真挚地爱面前这个凶手，他甚至毫无疑问地去相信他，他甚至可以为了洛基杀害他的父亲……

“杀了我。”洛基又靠近了些。

他望着洛基近在咫尺的脸，那种沐浴露的鲜花气息钻入他的鼻腔。他还记得这个味道，洛基同他一起去商场，像个平凡人一样拥挤在人流中时不小心碰下的货物。这个味道很好闻，洛基侧头朝他笑了笑，我知道这是不小心碰倒的，但我们能把它留下吗？他又有什么理由拒绝吗？他坐在驾驶位上，朝他还未系上安全带的爱人吻了上去。就在公共停车场上，他吻上了他的爱人——他的余生都会与此人度过，这不难理解。

他们交换了一个缠绵的吻。枪口还顶在他们中间硌得生疼，但没有人在意，他们拥紧，丝绸滑滑凉凉似蛇皮肤一样的触感，棉质居家服柔软温和的质地……

洛基笑着望向他：“我就知道……”

在座的人有谁知道伯莱塔吗？

“1985年由意大利伯莱塔公司研制的伯莱塔92F型手枪力压群雄，被美军选为新一代制式军用手枪、并在美军中重新命名为M9手枪。从此伯莱塔92F型手枪便'一抢走红'。该枪发射9毫米帕拉贝鲁姆手枪弹，全长217毫米，空枪重0.96千克，初速333．7米/秒，有效射程50米。”

这都是你能查到的资料。但是有谁知道当射击时它会发出什么样的声响吗？那是清脆却又惊人的声音，好似审判日的钟声。

那天晚上，阿斯加德的仆人们听到的正是这样的声音。

END


End file.
